


Happily Ever After

by Lichinamo



Series: Their Royal Highnesses Curt Mega and Owen Carvour [2]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe-Royalty, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, no beta we die like men, they’re gonna be parents lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichinamo/pseuds/Lichinamo
Summary: A year after Curt’s marriage to Owen, and their family’s about to get a bit bigger...
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: Their Royal Highnesses Curt Mega and Owen Carvour [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873198
Comments: 33
Kudos: 37





	1. Backstreet’s Back (Alright)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel time! Let’s go lads

Curt walked through the town square absentmindedly, pretending for a moment that the guards subtly flanking him didn’t exist.

It had been a year since he had married Owen, and what a year it had been. Much of it had been spent repairing issues that the war had caused, and trying to make sure they fostered peace between the nations as best they could.

Owen’s father died about three months into the marriage, which meant they’d scrambled to coronate the two of them. Initially the Carvonyan nobles had only wanted to coronate Owen, and leave Curt as a Prince Consort, but Owen had flat out refused, saying that Curt had just as much a right to the throne as he did.

Curt’s thoughts were interrupted by a tiny little body colliding with his legs. He looked down to find a child- surely no older than four- at his feet and having fallen on his behind.

Curt crouched down so he was eye level with the boy. “Hello there,” He said kindly, noting that he looked to be on the verge of tears- probably from the fall.

The boy blinked up at Curt, forgetting his distress for curiosity. “Hi,” He said shyly, getting to his feet.

“My name’s Curt. What’s your name?” Curt offered his hand to the child for him to shake.

The boy had to use both his hands to be able to shake Curt’s, but he managed. “Nick.” He paused, staring up at Curt before saying bluntly, “You have the same name as the King.”

“I do,” Curt confirmed, somewhat amused. “Where are your Maman and Papa, Nick?”

Nick tilted his head. “What’s a Maman or Papa?” He said the words clunkily, probably never having spoken French before.

“Oh, forgive me- I meant to ask where your parents are.”

Nick averted his eyes. “I don’ have any.”

Curt’s heart broke a little bit for the poor boy. “I’m sorry, little one.” 

An idea sparked in his mind, and he dug in his pocket before pulling out a small gold piece that had the royal signet stamped on it. It was a tradition that both he and Owen had been particularly fond of; by giving the royal seal to a commoner, they were indicating that this person had the favor of the royal family. That way, if the commoner ever got into trouble, they were able to get the help they needed. It had saved many-a good man from an unwarranted punishment.

Curt handed the piece to Nick and put it in his hand before closing his fingers around it gently. “Hold on to this for me, won’t you? If you ever want to see me again, just find one of the nice guards posted around the town square and show it to them. They’ll take you to me.”

Nick nodded seriously, and Curt smiled. “Run along now. And make sure not to lose that coin.”

Nick ran off and waved goodbye to him, shouting, “Bye Mister Curt!”

Curt chuckled and rose to his feet. He hoped the boy would be all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Nick is named after Curt’s Warbler.
> 
> Have a favorite trope you’d like to see me write a fic about??? Tell me! I might do it! I’m running out of tropes lmaooo


	2. Meetings

Curt tried not to sigh in boredom, head resting in his palm. The meeting had been going on for ages now, and all he wanted to do was curl up in bed with his husband.

“It is imperative that an heir be named as soon as possible, Your Majesties,” One of the members of the nobility- the Baron Rosenthal- implored.

Curt closed his eyes so that he wouldn’t openly roll them. Ever since he and Owen had ascended the throne, it had been non-stop chatter about having an heir.

The fact that they were both men- and thus could not provide one naturally- was hardly a problem. Both kingdoms allowed for heirs to be adopted, permitted they carry some form of noble blood.

“We will cross that bridge when we get there,” Owen said diplomatically. It had been their mantra- ‘we will cross that bridge when we get there’. They just had bigger things to deal with.

The Baron Rosenthal looked like he was going to argue, so Curt cut in quickly, “This meeting is adjourned.”

A few of the nobles’ expressions soured, but they left quickly, knowing it was best to not be rude to one of the Kings. At least one Earl had lost his title because he’d spat at Curt’s feet and said he’d ‘never bow to a filthy Megaterran like you’. Owen hadn’t been very pleased about that.

Speaking of Owen, Curt felt his husband’s arms wrapping around him from behind. Curt leaned into the touch as Owen kissed his head.

“Tired, ducky?” Owen murmured into his ear, pulling back slightly and rubbing his shoulders lovingly.

Curt sighed happily. “A bit. I can’t wait to just crawl into bed with you.”

Curt could feel Owen smirking against his skin as he pressed a kiss to the delicate spot behind his ear. “Oh, but you and I both know that you won’t be getting any rest tonight. . .”

“Owen!” Curt blushed deeply, lightly whacking his husband. “Don’t say such things where we can be overheard!”

Owen laughed happily, pulling Curt to his feet and kissing the spot just between his nose and his lips. “Is it a crime to love my husband?”

Curt wrapped his arms around Owen’s waist and tugged him closer, giving him a real kiss. “If you put it that way. . .”

Owen smirked against Curt’s mouth before pulling back away and sighing. “Whilst I would _love_ nothing more than to continue this, we have a request for an audience.”

Curt pouted slightly at the loss of contact, before his curiosity was piqued. “Oh?”

Owen nodded, linking his arm with Curt’s as they made their way to the throne room. “A woman from the capitol city said she has some very important information for us, and I figured you’d like to have an excuse to get out of this meeting.”

Curt hummed, resting his head on Owen’s shoulder. “You’re too good to me, _mon coeur._ ”


	3. Deja Vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, withering away: pleas,,,, I need,,, I need,,,, comments

Curt sat on his throne next to Owen, wanting nothing more than to link hands with him. They didn’t, so as to put off a better aura of power, but the desire was there.

The throne room doors slammed open, and the guards escorted in a woman who walked forward confidently. Her head was held high, and she wore clothes that put her at an adequate level- not in poverty, but clearly not part of the upper echelons either.

The guards stopped walking, and she fell to her knees, bowing, head down.

Owen tilted his chin up, assessing her. “State your business.”

“Your Majesties,” The woman said, putting on a voice of humility that Curt could see right through, “I run the orphanage in the capitol. Recently I discovered this in one of the children’s belongings.” She passed a small item to a guard, who brought it up to Owen. “I believe he stole it from a nobleman.”

Owen turned the item over in his hand before passing it to Curt. Curt stiffened- it was the coin he’d given to the little boy he’d run into barely a week ago.

Curt ran his thumb and forefinger over the royal seal, looking down at it before flicking the coin up absentmindedly. “Where is the child in question?”

“In the hallway, Your Majesty,” The woman said, bowing her head deeper. “I brought him in case you wished to punish him.”

Curt, in that moment, saw what she was doing. She was hoping that Nick had done something wrong so that she could turn him in and be rewarded.

Curt curled his fingers around the coin and addressed the guards. “Send him in.”

One of the guards nodded and exited. Curt received a side glance from his husband, but a mouthed ‘trust me’ had Owen nodding.

The guard marched back in with Nick, looking much sadder than he had the last time Curt had seen him. The boy’s head was hanging low as he was escorted to the same distance that the woman was.

Curt put the coin in his pocket and rose to his feet, taking a few quick strides to the two. He could hear Owen suck in a breath, and saw the woman- and Nick- tense.

Curt came to a stop in front of the child and fell to a knee. “Hello again, Nick,” He said gently.

Nick looked up at Curt, tears in his eyes and sniffing. “I los’ the coin.”

“Oh, that’s quite all right, little one,” Curt said, speaking kindly so he wouldn’t scare the poor boy any worse.

“Missus Laine said that the kings were mad at me.” Nick stuck his thumb in his mouth, clearly trying to calm himself.

“I’m not mad, _mon nounours,_ and I’m sure Owen isn’t either.” Curt opened his arms slightly. “Why don’t you come over here?”

Nick didn’t have to be convinced, quickly scurrying over into Curt’s arms. “Y’re the king?”

“I am,” Curt said as he stood, holding Nick on his hip. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“‘S okay.” Nick looked around the room in interest, and Curt found himself thinking in that moment that he would protect this child until the end of time.


	4. Heir

“Are you sure this is a good idea, ducky?”

Curt sighed, settling the sleeping Nick against his chest. “Do you trust me, Owen?”

Owen frowned at him, brushing his hair back and climbing into bed next to him. “Of course, my love.”

“Then please believe me when I say that I have to do this.” Curt looked at the sleeping toddler, who looked more relaxed than Curt had ever seen him.

Owen pressed a kiss to Curt’s temple. “I’m just afraid. For you and him.”

Curt nodded in understanding. Nobility could be quite vicious when they wanted to be- it wasn’t unheard of for heirs to be poisoned if they were considered ‘unworthy’ of the throne.

“I think I can help with that.”

Curt and Owen’s heads snapped up in unison to see Tatiana standing in the doorway. She looked relaxed- or as relaxed as she ever was.

“Tati? Whatever do you mean?” Owen asked, curious, eyes darting between her and Nick.

Tatiana tilted her head upwards and walked towards them. “Lift his tunic. There should be a birth mark just below his collarbone, shaped almost like a heart.”

Curt did so, desperate to find a way to protect the child he’d already become attached to, and found the mark in question. “How did you-”

“It is as I expected. That is the bastard son of the Duke of Holmsetead.”

Owen sucked in a breath. “Surely you can’t be serious, Tati.”

Tatiana stood firm, eyes glued only on Nick’s sleeping form. “The Duke had an affair with a maid that resulted in a child. He sent her away so as not to tarnish his reputation. I helped deliver the baby, and he was born with that exact birth mark. She named him Nicholas.” Her voice softened into a tone Curt had never heard from her before. “Agatha was my friend. It is a shame what happened to her.”

Curt’s brain was running wild, trying to process all of this new information at once. “So- you’re saying that Nick is-”

“Nick is a member of a noble family and would qualify as a possible heir,” Owen breathed, realization dawning on him at the same time it dawned on Curt.

It all felt awfully convenient, but he didn’t care- he got to help take care of a child who needed him, and that was what mattered.


	5. Two Becomes Three

Curt and Owen mutually decided that Owen would be the one to handle the official business- officially making Nick their ward and heir, getting the servants up to speed when it came to knowing there was now a child in the palace and he needed clothing and a room, things like that- while Curt would handle easing Nick into his new life.

Nick had fallen asleep rather quickly after they’d sent the woman away, leaving ample time for Curt and Owen to discuss how they wanted to proceed. They came to a simple conclusion: they wanted Nick to be their son.

Curt had always wanted to be a father, and now he had the opportunity to be one with the love of his life by his side.

Now, though, he actually had to figure out how to explain to a child that he was now a prince. Easier said than done.

Curt took Nick to the gardens, looking for some privacy so they could have what was most certainly going to be a complicated conversation. Nick was looking around in fascination, hand gripping Curt’s tightly.

Eventually, Curt found a bench for them to sit on, and he gently hoisted Nick on to it. “Do you know why I’ve brought you here, Nick?”

Nick looked at the ground. “Am I in trouble?”

“No, you’re not in any trouble, little one.” Curt spoke softly, trying his best not to frighten the poor boy. “I wanted to ask you a few questions, if that’s all right with you?”

Nick nodded, still looking down shyly and kicking his feet nervously.

“You don’t have to be afraid,” Curt tried to soothe, not wanting the boy to worry. “Just answer honestly for me, okay?”

At Nick’s second nod, Curt began with his first question. “Do you like living at the orphanage?”

Nick bit his lip, kicking his legs harder as he seemed to ponder how to answer the question. “Not really, Your Majesty.”

Curt reached out a hand and stroked his hair back gently. “How would you feel about being adopted?”

Nick shrugged. “I ‘unno. Are they nice?”

“Do you think I’m nice, Nick?” Anxiety bubbled in his chest, and he worried that perhaps he had misjudged how much Nick liked him.

Nick looked up at him with earnest eyes. “Of course, Your Majesty!”

Curt smiled in relief, eyes crinkling. “Now I want you to think very hard about this question before you answer. Would you like it if Owen- King Owen- and I adopted you?”

Nick gaped up at him in shock. “ _Really?_ ”

“Yes, really,” Curt chuckled in amusement.

Nick didn’t question it; he just threw himself into Curt’s arms, hugging him tightly.


	6. Goodnight

They were getting Nick settled into the palace relatively quickly; he’d been given the quarters down the hall from where Curt and Owen slept, and he’d already become acquainted with a few members of the palace staff. Barb and Tatiana were particularly fond of him.

Curt and Owen had decided on taking a more hands on approach to parenting, like the one Curt’s Maman had, rather than the very nanny-led approach that Owen’s father had chosen. Which was good, since Nick seemed to be more relaxed around Curt than he was anyone else.

He was most anxious around Owen. Curt had managed to break Nick’s habit of calling him ‘Your Majesty’ fairly quickly, though he wasn’t calling him Papa yet. Owen, however, was still firmly addressed as ‘Your Majesty’ and _only_ ‘Your Majesty’.

“Give him some time, _mon coeur,_ ” Curt said one night as he got into bed with his husband. “He’s going through a lot of changes right now, and he doesn’t see you nearly as often as he sees me.”

Owen’s arms wrapped around Curt’s waist, and he tucked his head into Curt’s shoulder. “I know, ducky,” He sighed, “I just. . .”

Curt nuzzled his head into Owen’s hair. “I know.”

Curt slipped off to sleep, not stirring until he heard a set of voices speaking beside him.

“‘xcuse me?”

Curt felt the bed shift as Owen sat up. “Is something the matter, Nick?”

A sniffling sound came from the side of the bed. “‘S Mister Curt awake?”

“Your Papa’s a very deep sleeper, darling,” Owen said gently. “But you can come to me.”

Curt feigned sleep as Nick climbed up onto the bed, apparently having decided his need for comfort outweighed his nervousness around Owen.

“Did you have a bad dream?”

Another sniffle. “Uh-huh.”

“Here, why don’t you stay with your Papa and I tonight? We can chase the bad dreams away.”

Curt felt as a small body was settled between him and Owen, and he smiled to himself.


	7. Finale

Nick was a happy child, and that warmed Curt’s heart. Seeing a smile light up his son’s face brought him a joy he never thought he could have. He was getting bigger and bigger every day.

“Papa! Look what I found!” Nick ran up to him, a small frog cradled in his hands.

“Oh, he’s adorable, _mon nounours,_ but remember to let him go so that he can go back to his parents,” Curt said gently, stroking the head of the frog with a single finger.

“I will!” Nick raced off with the frog in hand, going back to play by the garden pond.

An arm wrapped around his waist as someone sat beside him. “Having fun?” Owen asked, amused.

Curt rested his head on his husband’s shoulder. “More fun than you.”

Owen pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “You know there’s nowhere I’d rather be than by your side.”

“Daddy!” Nick cried happily, running back over to the bench, arms up.

Owen scooped Nick into his arms, holding him in his lap. “Hi there, duckling. Have you been good for Papa?”

Nick nodded. “Are you gonna join us for lunch, Daddy?”

Owen hummed. “Hmm, I don’t know if I have the time. . .” A lie- Owen would rather gnaw his own arm off than miss lunch with his family, and Curt knew that, but he loved to tease Nick.

“ _Please,_ Daddy?” Nick begged before turning his eyes to Curt. “Papa, tell Daddy he has to eat with us!”

Curt pressed a kiss to Owen’s shoulder. “Please, Daddy?” He said in amusement.

Owen chuckled. “Oh, well, when you put it that way, I can’t say no, can I?”

Nick cheered happily, and Curt closed his eyes to just imprint the memory of this moment in his mind.

He truly never believed he could be this happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s curtains for the Royal AU! I may revisit it in the future, but as of now I’m happy where it is.
> 
> Have any tropes you’d like to see me tackle in another fic? Let me know!!! I’m always down for new ideas!


End file.
